Death, The Final Frontier
'Death, The Final Frontier' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 74. Originally aired July 15, 2012. Title reference: A spoof of the Star Trek quote "Space, The Final Frontier." Note: This is the series finale until the next season will return coming soon. -- This is the Original Episode -- Pebble Bitched Way to Die #'509' On July 16, 2010, in Williston, ND. Two redneck brothers at a barbecue are attempting to pick up the same girl. They decide to settle the conflict by using their trucks to play tug-of-war. As they rev their engines, their tires kick up gravel toward the girl and one rock strikes her in the temple, causing a skull fracture and brain hemorrhage. Alt names - Pit-y Party Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Pebbles of Punishment" Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Happy Deathiversary". No Fun-Gus Way to Die #'661' On October 5, 2005, in St. Louis, MO. A recovering alcoholic brings his callous, alcoholic wife to his sobriety party. She humiliates herself, devours several homemade pizzas, pours liquor into the punch bowl, and guzzles the mixture. The woman dies from a reaction caused by the ink cap mushrooms and the alcohol she consumed, as ink cap mushrooms become poisonous when mixed with alcohol. Alt names - Mushroom Capped Pain Saw Way to Die #'161' On May 28, 2003, in Pratt, KS. A man tries to get the attention of his attractive neighbor by tying a rope to his chainsaw and swinging it over his head. The rope gets tangled and pulls the chainsaw into his neck, partially beheading him, but bleeding him out enough to die of shock. Alt names - Unchained Malady Note: This segment is otherwise known as "The Kansas Chainsaw Massacre" Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Ring-A-Ding Dead Way to Die #'408' On June 13, 2008, in Portland, OR. A hipster with a habit of crashing and stealing from yard sales finds a ring in a box and puts it on, not realizing that it's a ring-sized gun. When the homeowner tries to take the ring back (which belonged to his grandfather), a scuffle breaks out and the weapon fires, hitting the thief in the face. Alt names - One Ring To Kill Them All Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Ring of Fire" Ass-Plosion Way to Die #'830' On January 4, 2001, in Del Mar, CA. A Scottish bodybuilder successfully eliminates his opponents in a Strongest Man competition by cheating. When he has to lift a large rock, the pressure caused by his body expels his intestines out his rectum and he has a massive heart attack. Alt names - Strongman's Sad Day Lac-Toasted Way to Die #'399' On August 15, 2006, in Waterloo, IA. A flasher harasses a group of mothers feeding their babies in the park, and drinks one of the baby bottles. The mothers -- who are revealed to be members of an underground fight club called "M.I.L.F" I'd Like To Fight" -- are incensed and beat up the man. The man doesn't die from getting pummelled by the mothers, but from a fatal allergic reaction to peanuts (the breast milk he drank earlier came from a mother who had been eating peanuts before nursing her child). Alt names - Bobby Slammed Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Got Monstrous Milk?" Phlegm Phatale Way to Die #'656' On November 17, 2007, in Elmira, NY. A couple are on their first date after meeting over the Internet. The male is a complete germaphobe, spraying everything with disinfectant and even using a neti pot to cleanse his sinuses before meeting the woman. However, by using tap water in the pot instead of distilled, he contracts a Naegleria fowleri infection that attacks his brain and kills him. Alt names - Neti Say Goodbye Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 20:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing